Jorge Santos
|nacimiento = 1 de noviembre de 1949 |familiares = Humberto Amor (hijo) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1967 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = 2001ODERalphHalvorsenoriginal.ogg |demo2 = GG73EthanStiefel.ogg |demo3 = Shogun-1980-1a12.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} RAPHAEL ARMSFOLDED copy.png|Rafael en la serie clásica de Las Tortugas Ninja y en sus apariciones en la serie de 2012, su personaje más conocido. Zordon.jpg|Zordon en la franquicia en Power Rangers, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jafardp.png|Jafar en Aladdín, Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar y Hércules (serie animada), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Yamamoto2.png|El Capitán General Yamamoto en Bleach, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. HPVernonDursley.jpg|Vernon Dursley (Richard Griffiths) en las películas de Harry Potter, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Filmes-73-fotos-13124.JPG|Sr. Salt (James Fox) en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. Apollo.jpg|Apollo Creed en los redoblajes de Audiomaster 3000 de Rocky y Rocky III. Gosei.jpg|Gosei en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Mr Kraft.png|Subdirector Willard Kraft en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente. 250px-Doanld_Cragen.jpg|Capitán Donald Cragen (Dann Florek) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales. Bob Pinciotti.jpg|Bob Pinciotti en El show de los 70. Gabe Cash.png|Gabriel "Gabe" Cash (Kurt Russell) en el doblaje original de Tango & Cash. Jim-cutler.jpg|Jim Cutler (temps. 6-7) en Mad Men. MHI-DavidBanner.png|David Banner (Bill Bixby) en El juicio del Hombre Increíble y La muerte del Hombre Increíble. Diabolico.jpg|Diabólico en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz. Rafael_TMNT_III.jpg|Rafael también en el doblaje de VHS de Las Tortugas Ninja y en los dos doblajes de Las Tortugas Ninja III. Rafael_Next_Mutation.jpg|También dobló a ese mismo en Las Tortugas Ninja: La siguiente mutación y Power Rangers: En el espacio. GGroddTF.jpg|Gorila Grodd en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. Boris_Kropotkin.png|Abuelo Boris (temps. 1-3) en Aventuras en pañales. Gárgolas Broadway.png|Broadway en Gárgolas. GranGranHOmbreRocko2019.png|El Gran Gran Hombre en La vida moderna de Rocko y en La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip. Rey_Dedede_SSB4.png|Rey Dedede en Kirby. Drácula (Billy & Mandy).png|Drácula en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. SSP-Hammerhead.png|Hammerhead en El espectacular Hombre Araña. Saltycgi.png|Salty en Thomas y sus amigos. GranjeroMcColl.png|Granjero McColl también en Thomas y sus amigos (Temp. 13). Burnett Stone Magic Railroad.png|Burnett Stone (Peter Fonda) en el doblaje para DVD de Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico. Harold_Magic_Railroad.png|Harold en el doblaje para TV de Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico. Kageyama.jpg|Reiji Kageyama en Súper Once. 72924.jpg|Folken Fanel en La visión de Escaflowne. Chara_zenoheld.png|Rey Zenoheld en Bakugan. Kazuma Matoba (SWORDGAI).jpg|Kazuma Matoba en SWORDGAI. Pusan (DQ-TH).jpg|Pusan en Dragon Quest: Tu historia. Abel.png|Abel en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contraatacan (doblaje original). EMH-GeneralRoss.png|General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Subzero_mkan.png|Sub-Zero en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation y en la serie animada de Mortal Kombat. McMahonSpeed.gif|Tnte. Herb "Mac" McMahon en Máxima velocidad. TorquilKrull.jpeg|Torquil en Krull. Fray_lorenzo_r_j_1996.png|Fray Lorenzo en Romeo y Julieta. Frank_Lopez.png|Frank Lopez (Robert Loggia) en el segundo redoblaje de Cara Cortada. Dr. brodsky.png|Dr. Brodsky en La naranja mecánica. Julian clow.jpg|Julian también en La naranja mecánica. Wizard TMWOO.png|El Mago de Oz en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz. CarlGrissom1.jpg|Carl Grissom en Batman (1989). Bane B&R.gif|Bane en Batman y Robin. Hadley SR.gif|Capitán Byron Hadley (Clancy Brown) en Shawshank Redemption. BMW Chet Hunter.png|Chet Hunter en Aprendiendo a vivir. BMW Jed Lawrence1.png|Jedidiah "Jed" Lawrence también en Aprendiendo a vivir. SrCurry.jpg|Sr. Curry en Paddington. HRSJonasZimmerman.png|Dr. Jonas Zimmerman en Héroes. HRSSamsonGray.png|Samson Gray también en Héroes. Dr. Alfred Hofstadter.png|Dr. Alfred Hofstadter en La teoría del Big Bang (temps. 9 - 10). Principalnelson.jpg|Director Nelson en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada (Temp. 1). Halvorsen.png|Dr. Ralph Halvorsen (Robert Beatty) en el doblaje original de 2001: Odisea en el espacio. 56374-15555.jpg|Jock Lindsey en el doblaje original de Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida. DF1KenBrowning.png|Ken Browning en Destino final. Jason Lerner.png|Jason Lerner en Impacto profundo. Ingeniero Nazi La lista de Schindler.jpg|Oficial nazi en La lista de Schindler. LumisYGO.jpg|Loomis en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Royakan.png|Royakan en Inuyasha. LSPCReyDeLiones.png|Rey Bartra de Liones en Los siete pecados capitales. Golem.jpg|Golem en Monster Rancher. Dios_FG.png|Dios (desde temp. 4) en Padre de familia. HNS-Kraven.png|Kraven el Cazador en El hombre araña: La serie. 50493_117525824930244_7002034_n.jpg|Capitán Fangoso en El show de Ren y Stimpy. 744d4519121e5e165dbd4d5352ee8eb0.jpg|Súper Pan Tostado / Hombre Tostadas en Polvo también en El show de Ren y Stimpy. Mr. Estevez.jpg|Sr. Estevez en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Bába Ling.png|Bába Ling en Un agente de familia. ViejoDE.PNG|Viejo del barril en (Des)encanto. XMS-AltoEvolucionario.png|Alto Evolucionador en X-Men. Char 32301.jpg|Paulsen en Teamo Supremo. DinoSpumoni HATJM.png|Dino Spumoni en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla. Alfonse_perrier_de_von_scheck_oalp.jpg|Alfonse Perrier de Von Scheck en ¡Oye Arnold! La película. Miles The Mule.jpg|Milo en La granja. ThunderingRhino2.png|Maestro Trueno Rhino en Kung Fu Panda 2 y Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros. ERDG-Natori.png|Natori en El regreso del gato (doblaje mexicano). Vlcsnap-2016-01-07-21h28m59s8591.png|Maestro Espejismo en Pokémon: Mente maestra. Michael Atom 2002.png|Michael Atom en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. James'_dad.jpg|Padre de James del Equipo Rocket en Pokémon. 800px-Hanzo.png|Hanzo en Pokémon XY. Stan LeeA.png|Stan Lee en LEGO Avengers. Arthur-1538787286.jpg|Arthur en Jack et la Mécanique du cœur (Doblaje Mexicano). thumb|right|230px|PRESENTACION POR JORGE SANTOS. thumb|right|230px|Jorge Santos en la telenovela "Rosa Salvaje". Minuto 12:17 thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px Jorge Santos es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, famoso por papeles como Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja, Jafar en Aladdín, el Rey Dedede en el anime Kirby, Abel en la película Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan y Zordon y Gosei en la franquicia de Power Rangers. Es padre del también actor Humberto Amor. Información Jorge cuenta con más de 50 años de experiencia dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz, en la que también se desempeña como director. Su preparación artística la realizó en la Escuela Nacional de Teatro de Bellas Artes. A lo largo de su carrera profesional además de doblaje ha hecho teatro, televisión, cine y locución comercial. Hoy en día combina su trabajo con las actividades mencionadas. Su formación educativa incluye estudios en Ingeniería Química. Ha doblado a actores tales como Jeff Bridges, James Cromwell, Carl Weathers, Richard Griffiths, Richard Jenkins, Jeffrey Tambor, Scott Wilson, Warren Beatty y Kurt Russell, entre muchos más. Estuvo casado con la actriz de doblaje Rocío Gallegos, radicada en Los Ángeles; ambos son padres del actor de doblaje Humberto Amor, también radicado en Los Ángeles. Filmografía Películas James Rebhorn * Camina dormida conmigo (2012) - Frank Pandamiglio * Gigantes de acero (2011) - Marvin * Agente internacional (2009) - Arnie * El juego (1997) - Jim Feingold * En el cumplimiento del deber (1991) - Timothy Lanigan Christopher Walken * Mi papá es un gato (2016) - Felix Grant (trailer) * Volando alto (2016) - Warren Sharp * Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) - Morty * Exceso de equipaje (1997) - Raymond "Ray" Perkins Richard Griffiths * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Vernon Dursley * Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Vernon Dursley * Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) - Vernon Dursley * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Vernon Dursley James Cromwell * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Capitán George Stacy * La suma de todos los miedos (2002) - Presidente Robert Fowler * La hija del general (1999) - Joseph Campbell * Crimen por muerte (1976) - Marcel Cassette Tom Skerritt * Valentine's Date (2011) - Jack * Lágrimas del sol (2003) - Capitán Bill Rhodes * Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Onassis: Biografía no autorizada (2000) - Joseph P. Kennedy Jeffrey Tambor * Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Mago de Oz * Eloise en el Plaza (2003) - Sr. Salomone * Euroviaje censurado (2004) - Sr. Thomas Michael Caine * El sol de cada mañana (2005) - Robert Spritzel * El cuarto protocolo (1987) - John Preston * Más allá del Poseidón (1979) - Capitán Mike Turner Richard Jenkins * El núcleo (2003) - Gral. Thomas Purcell * Ladrón por accidente (2002) - Honorable Emmett Cook * El hombre que nunca estuvo (2001) - Walter Abundas Brian Cox * The Reckoning (2003) - Tobias * Corazón valiente (1995) - Argyle Wallace (versión Paramount) * Voluntad de hierro (1994) - Angus McTeague Joe Morton * El engendro (1999) - Sherman Resse * Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) - Teniente Herb "Mac" McMahon * Máxima velocidad (1994) - Teniente Herb "Mac" McMahon James Gandolfini * La jurado (1996) - Eddie * Caída libre (1994) - Ben Pinkwater * Money for Nothing (1993) - Billy Coyle Peter Gallagher * After: Aquí empieza todo (2019) - Ken Scott (trailer) * La herencia del Sr. Deeds (2002) - Chuck Cedar Ray Baker * Las últimas horas (2017) - Lenn * El misterio de los excavadores (2003) - Earl Ed Harris * Frontera (2014) - Roy McNary * Cymbeline (2014) - Cymbeline F. Murray Abraham * Marcado por la muerte (2013) - Gregor * Balada de un hombre común (2013) - Bud Grossman Tom Wilkinson * El llanero solitario (2013) - Latham Cole (trailer) * Un novio fuera de serie (2006) - Max Hagan Griffin Dunne * Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) - Dr. Vass * 40 días y 40 noches (2002) - Jerry Anderson Rade Serbedzija * La red sexual (2009) - Nikita Sokoloff * Batman inicia (2005) - Mendigo Steve Eastin * Vías y vidas (2007) - N.B. Garcia * Los tramposos (2003) - Sr. Schaffer Scott Wilson * La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) - Boo * Pena de muerte (1995) - Chaplain Farley (1ª versión) Bruce McGill * Colateral (2004) - Frank Pedrosa * Red de corrupción (2001) - Frank Daniels (doblaje original) Ed Begley Jr. * Músicos grandiosos (2003) - Lars Olfen * Avaricia sin límite (1994) - Carl Joe Spano * Tiempo límite (2001) - Capitán Spano * Una llamada para recordar (1997) - Dr. Green Christopher Lee * La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza (1999) - Burgomaster * Los cuatro mosqueteros (1974) - Rochefort Robert L. Manahan * Turbo: Una película de los Power Rangers (1997) - Zordon * Power Rangers: La película (1995) - Zordon Kurt Russell * Tango & Cash (1989) - Gabriel "Gabe" Cash (doblaje original) * Traición al amanecer (1988) - Detective Teniente Nicholas "Nick" Frescia (redoblaje) Carl Weathers * Rocky III (1982) - Apollo Creed (segundo doblaje) * Rocky (1976) - Apollo Creed (segundo doblaje) Otros * Aves de Presa (2020) - Doc (Dana Lee) * The Professor and the Madman (2019) - Henry Liddell (Bryan Murray) * Imperium (2016) - Jim Sharpe (Robert Poletick) * Mi hijo, mi salvador: María, madre de Jesús (2015) - Poncio Pilatos * Leyendas del crimen (2015) - Bob Boothby (John Sessions) * Hermanas (2015) - Bucky Ellis (James Brolin) * Los 8 más odiados (2015) - Ed (Lee Horsley) * Las sufragistas (2015) - Voces adicionales * Walt el soñador (2015) - Elias Disney (Donn Lamkin) * Pasante de moda (2015) - Miles (Steve Vinovich) * La maestra Meadows (2014) - Tony Weaver (Graham Beckel) * La venganza del dragón (2014) - Jefe Sam Higgins (Geoff Pierson) * Ojos grandes (2014) - John Canaday (Terence Stamp) e Insertos * Río perdido (2014) - Voces adicionales * The Water Diviner (2014) - Dr. Ibrahim (Salih Kalyon) * Matar al mensajero (2014) - John Cullen (Ray Liotta) * 99 casas (2014) - Juez (Richard Holden) * Primicia mortal (2014) - Dueño de chatarrería (Marco Rodríguez) * Paddington (2014) - Sr. Curry (Peter Capaldi) * Yo, Frankenstein (2014) - Voces adicionales * Los caza recompensas (2013) - Daft Willy (Kevin McNally) * Cuando todo está perdido (2013) - Nuestro hombre (Robert Redford) * Locke (2013) - Cassidy (Danny Webb) * El mayordomo (2013) - Ronald Reagan (Alan Rickman) (versión Diamond Films) * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Comisionado y Taxista * Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad (2012) - General (Luca Zingaretti) * Malas compañías (2012) - Jarvis (Andy McPhee) * Balada para un ángel (2012) - Voces adicionales * Posesión satánica (2012) - Voces adicionales * The Master (2012) - Doctor (Bruce Goodchild) * Todo lo que quiero es una Navidad (2012) - Voces adicionales * El milagro de Lourdes (2011) - Dr. Dozous (Alain Doutey) * Un pájaro del aire (2011) - Stowalski (Louis Zorich) * La casa de Rosewood Lane (2011) - Fred Crumb (Rance Howard) * Fuerzas Especiales (2011) - Ministro * Con locura (2011) - Notario (Robert Pike Daniel) * Diablo sobre ruedas (2011) - Webster (David Morse) * El árbol de mimbre (2011) - Voces adicionales * Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) - Hugh Perceval (Michael Kitchen) * Robo en las alturas (2011) - Sr. Simon (Judd Hirsch) * Setup (2011) - Saunders (Rich Komenich) * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) - Roy Bland (Ciarán Hinds) * La era de los dragones (2011) - Peter Coffin (McKay Daines) * Ámame o muérete (2010) - Holbrook (Martin Mull) * 13 asesinos (2010) - Sir Doi (Mikijirô Hira) * Almas oscuras (2010) - Wolfstan (John Lynch) e Insertos * 13 (2010) - Joe (Ronald Guttman) * El ángel del deseo (2010) - Insertos * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) - Sr. Androfsky (Clent Bowers) y Gustavo (Sergio Calderón) * La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro (2010) - Ingeniero Hallandsen (Jan Grønli) * The Fighter (2010) - Mike Toma (Ross Bickel) (versión Paramount) * Lecho de hielo (2009) - Alguacil Otto Gruber (William MacDonald) * La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) - Voz de periodista en TV * Brüno (2009) - Voces adicionales (versión Sony) * Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - Warden Ladew (Mac McDonald) * El Marine 2 (2009) - Darren Conner (Robert Coleby) * Galáctica: el plan (2009) - Insertos * El vengador (2009) - Warden Iger (Gregory Itzin) * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2009) - Jess (Erick Avari) * Solomon Kane (2009) - Padre Michael (McKenzie Crook) * Terremoto (2009) - Voces adicionales * The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) - General Dean Hopgood (Stephen Lang) * Van Wilder 3: El año del estudiante (2009) - Voces adicionales * Conspiración violenta (2008) - Alguacil Bock (Bob Rumnock) * Piña express (2008) - General Bratt (James Remar) * Passengers (2008) - Norman (Don Thompson) * Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) - Capitán Ross (Ron Lea) * Rubia y explosiva (2007) - Sr. Perry (Bill Jenkins) * 3:10 a Yuma (2007) ** Byron McElroy (Peter Fonda) (versión DVD) ** Marshal Weathers (Luce Rains) (versión Netflix) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Insertos * Camino hacia el terror 2 (2007) - Tommy (Patton Oswalt) * La nana mágica (2006) - Sr. Jowl (Patrick Barlow) * Rocky Balboa (2006) - Martin (Henry G. Sanders) * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - John Sanders (Mark Houghton) * Shadow Man (2006) - Chambers (Michael Fitzpatrick) * Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) - Voces adicionales * Virus mortal (2006) - Voces adicionales * Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) - Pastor Abraham (Tom Noonan) * Los hermanos Grimm (2005) - Delatombe (Jonathan Pryce) * Hermandad en guerra (2004) - Soldado (Jung Yoon Min) y Cabo Kin * Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón (2004) - Sr. Jones (Jim Broadbent) * Feroz 3: El origen (2004) - Wallace Rowlands (Tom McCamus) * La mosquetera (2004) - Cardenal Mazarin (Gérard Depardieu) * Reencarnación (2004) - Insertos * En compañía del miedo (2003) - Voces adicionales * Esplendor americano (2003) - Sr. Boats (Earl Billings) * Helena de Troya (2003) - Tíndaro (Richard Durden) * Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) - Mao (Chumphorn Thepphithak) * El ciego (2002) - Ed (George Hamilton) * Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day (2002) - Damon (Terry Crews) * Olas salvajes (2002) - Sr. Pukui (James Grant Benton) * Cocodrilo Dundee en Hollywood (2001) - Michael J. "Cocodrilo" Dundee (Paul Hogan) (doblaje original) * Enemigo al acecho (2001) - Nikita Jruschon (Bob Hoskins) * Estrenando cuerpo (2001) - Whitney Daniels (Frankie Faison) * Fiesta de aniversario (2001) - Harry e Insertos * Tiro penal (2001) - Gobernador de la prisión (David Hemmings) * Una lección de perdón (2001) - Insertos * Destino final (2000) - Ken Browning (Robert Wisden) * La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) - Presentación e insertos * Más perros que huesos (2000) - Dutch (Mik Scriba) * Misión: Imposible II (2000) - Comandante de Misión Swanbeck (Anthony Hopkins) * My Five Wives (2000) - Insertos * Una pareja casi perfecta (2000) - Richard Wittaker (Josef Sommer (2ª versión) * El mundo de Andy (1999) - Administrador del centro de meditación (David Elliott) * La elección (1999) - Director Walt Hendrix (Phil Reeves) * La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza (1999) - Narración * Impacto profundo (1998) - Jason Lerner (Maximilian Schell) * El ángel de acero (1997) - Coronel David (Charles Napier) * Country Justice (1997) - Clayton Hayes (George C. Scott) * Todo o nada (1997) - "Horse" Mitchell (Paul Barber) * Mortal Kombat II (1997) - Sub Zero (Keith Cooke) y Shinnok (Reiner Schöne) * El poder de la justicia (1997) - Leo F. Drummond (Jon Voight) * Los espectros (1996) - Sargento Hiles (R. Lee Ermey) * Celos asesinos (1996) - Entrenador Murphy (Billy Joe Patton) * De vuelta a la vida (1996) - Bill Cox (Rick Dial) * Día de la Independencia (1996) - Capellán (Rance Howard) * Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Fray Lorenzo (Pete Postlethwaite) * El profesor chiflado (1996) - Harlan Hartley (James Coburn) * Ellen Hart (1996) - Entrenador (Casey Sander) y Narrador * Una elección desesperada (1996) - Insertos * Vaya par de idiotas (1996) - Voces adicionales * Virus (1996) - Leo Burns (Chuck Shamata) * Jóvenes modernos (1995) - Silencioso Bob (Kevin Smith) * Casino (1995) - Frank Marino (Frank Vincent) * Corazón valiente (1995) - Balliol (Bernard Horsfall) y Arquero (versión 20th Century Fox) * La cura (1995) - Voces adicionales * Corina, Corina (1994) - Voces adicionales * Dimensión desconocida: Los clásicos perdidos de Rod Serling (1994) - Presentación y narración inicial * Caída libre (1994) - Dueño del Corvette (Sam Smiley) * Beethoven, amada Inmortal (1994) - Franz Josef Guicciardi (Luigi Diberti) (redoblaje) * El escudo de cristal (1994) - James Locket (Bernie Casey) * La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven (1994) - Wes Craven * Máxima velocidad (1994) - Presentación e insertos * Shawshank Redemption (1994) - Capitán Byron Hadley (Clancy Brown) * Ninja Americano 5 (1993) - Simon Glock (Clement von Franckenstein) * Dave (1993) - Arnold Schwarzenegger / Voces diversas (redoblaje) * Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) - Rafael (Matt Hill) (ambas versiones) * La lista de Schindler (1993) - Voces adicionales * Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) - Frank Blake (Kevin McNulty) * Promesas rotas (1993) - Gary Ward (Ted Levine) * Sol naciente (1993) - Fred Hoffman (Michael Chapman), Voces adicionales * Los imperdonables (1992) - Clyde (Ron White) * Unlawful Entry (1992) - Alguacil (Rob Steinberg) (doblaje original) * Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Animador del concurso "Ding-Dang-Dong" (Bob Eubanks), Hombre de servicio al cuarto (Daniel Dassin), Agente de abordaje en Chicago, Santa Claus en zancos, Voces adicionales * Supercop (1992) - Inspector Y.K. Chen (Philip Chan) * Vida de solteros (1992) - Presentación y créditos * Corazón indómito (1991) - W.F. Carver (Cliff Robertson), Presentación e insertos * El imperio del crimen (1991) - Don Giuseppe Masseria (Anthony Quinn) * Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - Policía del escuadrón táctico, Soldado e Insertos * Un tiro por la culata (1990) - Bob Smiley (Ronny Cox), Presentación e insertos * Psicosis IV: El comienzo (1990) - Presentación * Dick Tracy (1990) - Dick Tracy (Warren Beatty) * La revancha (1990) - Presentación y créditos * La muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) - David Bruce Banner (Bill Bixby) * La noche de los muertos vivientes (1990) - Presentación, Voces adicionales * Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) - Rafael (Josh Pais) (doblaje original) * Buenos muchachos (1990) - Frenchy (Mike Starr) (redoblaje) * Matrimonio por conveniencia (1990) - Papá de Bronté (Conrad McLaren) * Rocky V (1990) - Insertos * Los cazafantasmas II - Juez Stephen Wexler (Harris Yulin) (1989) (3ª versión) * Batman (1989) - Carl Grissom (Jack Palance) (redoblaje mexicano) * La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) - Sr. Anderson (John Cunningham) (doblaje original) * Mira quién habla (1989) - Sr. Ross (Neal Israel) * Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) - Hombre del sombrero de Panamá (Paul Maxwell) (redoblaje) * Vacaciones de Navidad (1989) - Presentación * Cita con la muerte (1988) - Mayordomo * Nico (1988) - Teniente Strozah (Joseph F. Kosala) (redoblaje) * Contacto sangriento (1988) - Presentación y créditos * Rambo 3 (1988) - Coronel Samuel Trautman (Richard Crenna) y Presentación * El valor de una promesa (1987) - Elmer Jackson (Mark Harmon) * Angel Heart (1987) - Louis Cyphre (Robert De Niro) * Superman IV (1987) - Presentación * Casanova (1987) - Giacomo Casanova (Richard Chamberlain) * Águilas de acero (1986) - Coronel Masters (Tim Thomerson) * El niño que podía volar (1986) - Tío Hugo Gibb (Fred Gwynne) * Pelotón (1986) - King (Keith David) * Sonja, la guerrera (1985) - Brytag (Pat Roach) * El jinete pálido (1985) - Presentación * 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) ** Dr. Vasili Orlov (Oleg Rudnik) (doblaje original) ** Victor Milson (James McEachin) (redoblaje) * Brigada especial (1984) - Johnson (Chris Mulkey) * Cara cortada (1983) - Frank Lopez (Robert Loggia) (3ª versión) * Krull (1983) - Torquil (Alun Armstrong) * Rambo (1982) - Lester (Al Humphreys) * Viernes 13 parte III (1982) - Abel (David Wiley) y Locutor de noticias * Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) ** Jock (Fred Sorenson) (doblaje original) ** Agente alemán (Steve Hanson) (redoblaje) * Viernes 13 (1980) - Doctor * Aeropuerto 79 (1979) - William Halpern (Robin Gammell) y Capitán Moyer (doblaje original) * Apocalypse Now (1979) - General Corman (G.D Spradlin) (versión extendida) * Drácula (1979) - Empleado en la estación de trenes (2ª versión) * Herencia de sangre (1979) - Charles Martin (Maurice Ronet) * La vida pública de Jesús (1979) - Voces adicionales (doblaje original) * Desde el jardín (1979) - Político que lleva el ataúd * Chantaje mortal (1978) - Presentación * Damien: La profecía II (1978) - Guía del tour (Robert J. Jones Jr.) * Expreso de medianoche (1978) - Ahmet (Peter Jeffrey) * Los niños de Brasil (1978) - Gunther (Georg Marishka) (redoblaje) * El misterio (1977) - Wilbur Gray (Peter Cushing) * Identidad a prueba (1976) - Jabo (Joe Spinell) * King Kong (1976) - Jack Prescott (Jeff Bridges) * La batalla de Midway (1976) - Comandante Ernest Blake (Robert Wagner), Voces adicionales * Trama macabra (1976) - Piloto del helicóptero (Alan Fudge) y Teniente Peterson * Crimen por muerte (1976) - Presentación e insertos * Fuga en diez segundos (1975) - Sr. Cable (Paul Mantee) * Tiburón (1975) - Sr. Taft (Phil Murray) (doblaje original) * La mansión sangrienta (1974) - Voces adicionales * El Padrino II (1974) - Carmine Rosato (Carmine Caridi) (doblaje original) * El vengador anónimo (1974) - Fred Brown (William Bogert) y Asaltante (primera versión) / Comisionado de policía (Stephen Elliott) (segunda versión) * El emperador del norte (1973) - Gray Cat (Elisha Cook Jr.), Voz en la radio y Vagabundo * Operación Dragón (1973) - Han (Kien Shih) (3ª versión) * Juan Salvador Gaviota (1973) - Chang (Philip Ahn) (redoblaje) * Duelo a muerte (1971) - Voces adicionales * La naranja mecánica (1971) - Dr. Brodsky (Carl Duering) * 007: Al Servicio de su Majestad (1969) - Q (Desmond Llewelyn) (varios diálogos), Sir Hillary Bray (George Baker) y Manuel (Brian Worth) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Dr. Ralph Halvorsen (Robert Beatty) (doblaje original) * La marca de la horca (1968) - Conductor de la carreta de presos (Joel Fluellen) (ambas versiones) * Siempre habrá un amanecer (1966) - Hombre # 1 de Chuy * McLintock (1963) - Gobernador Cuthbert Humphrey (Robert Lowery) * Lawrence de Arabia (1962) - Gasim (I.S. Johar) y William Potter (Harry Fowler) * El día más largo (1962) - Mayor Lance (Bill Nagy) / Voces diversas * El profesor distraído (1961) - Profesor Ned Brainard (Fred MacMurray) * Hawái azul (1961) - Policía Eddie * Ben-Hur (1959) - Judah Ben-Hur (Charlton Heston) (tercer doblaje) * Blanca Navidad (1954) - Comisario (James Parnell) * Demetrio: El gladiador (1954) - Demetrio (Victor Mature) * La sirena se enamora (1950) - Dick Layn (Van Johnson) * El despertar (1946) - Buck Forrester (Chill Wills) (redoblaje) * La estirpe del dragón (1944) - Empleado de Wu Lien (Frank Puglia) (redoblaje) * Rumbo a Tokio (1943) - Voces adicionales * Esclavos del oro (1939) - Orth (Russell Simpson) * Sin novedad en el frente (1930) - Himmelstoss (John Wray) Series animadas Michael Bell * Aventuras en pañales - Abuelo Boris (2ª voz) * Rugrats crecidos - Abuelo Boris Rob Paulsen * Las Tortugas Ninja - Rafael * Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Rafael de los 80s Otros * X-Men - Nathaniel Christopher Summers (Cable) / Molde Maestro / Centinelas / Presentación y créditos * WildC.A.T.S. - Maul * Flash Gordon - Dr. Hans Zarkov * Shazam (1981) - Gorila en jaula (un ep.) * Defensores de la Tierra - Insertos (2ª voz, eps. 5 y 6) / Ken Madden (ep. 30) * BraveStarr - Comisario Bravestarr * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Drácula / Capitán Encías Verdes / Monstruo burlón / Voces adicionales * Padre de familia - Insertos / Dios / Voces adicionales * El show de Ren y Stimpy - Capitán Fangoso / Súper Pan Tostado / Señor Caballo (un ep.) / Voces adicionales * Cleveland - Murray * Un agente de familia - Bába Ling / Dios (ep. 1) / Voces adicionales * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Hammerhead * South Park - Charles Manson (doblaje mexicano) * La vida moderna de Rocko - El Gran, Gran Hombre * ¡Oye Arnold! - Kyo Heyerdahl (2ª voz, ep. 94) / Coronel (ep. 71) / Voces adicionales * Los reyes de la colina - Blas Davalos (temps. 9-13) * The Boondocks - Robert "Jedediah" Freeman * Los Simpson - McBain / Alan Moore / Dios / Don Brodka * El principito - Gran Bufón * Hércules - Jafar * Beast Wars - Cintillo Introductorio / Insertos * Pollo Robot - Gargamel / Voces diversas * Las increíbles aventuras de Jonny Quest - Dr. Benton Quest * Mortal Kombat: Defensores del reino - Sub-Zero * Las nuevas aventuras de El Zorro - Diego De La Vega/El Zorro * Capitán N: El amo del juego - Megaman * El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera - Leopardo Negro * Teamo Supremo - Paulsen * Thomas y sus amigos - Salty (temp. 14-presente) / Granjero McColl (1ª voz) * Los vaqueros de Moo Mesa - Alguacil Minotauro (Tinotauro) / El Toro Enmascarado / Voces adicionales * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - General Ross * El show de los Looney Tunes - Frank Russo (Dennis Farina) * Star Trek: La serie animada - Spock (Leonard Nimoy) * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Sr. Estevez * Yolanda, la hija del Corsario Negro - Gobernador Van Ghoul * La pequeña Lulú - Voces diversas * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Voces adicionales Anime Banjō Ginga * Voltron, defensor del universo - Virrey Throk * El Jinete Sable y los comisarios estrella - Gattler Kiyoyuki Yanada * Pokémon - Padre de James del Equipo Rocket * Inuyasha - Royakan Seiji Sasaki * Súper Once - Reiji Kageyama * Inuyasha - Kawaramaru Otros * La visión de Escaflowne - Folken Lacour de Fanel * Bleach - Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto (2ª voz) * Kirby - Rey Dedede * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Michael Atom * Honey Honey - José Antonio, el prestidigitador (un ep.) * Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Sr. George Darling (primer y único ep.) * Fuerza G: Guardianes del espacio - Computor * Thunderbirds 2086 - Insertos * One Piece (4Kids) - Chef Zeff * Los Caballeros de Kodai - Narrador * Maxbot - Narrador * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Hobson (ep. 1) / Loomis * Robotech - Maestro de la Robotecnia #1 (remasterizado) * Monster Rancher - Golem * Death Note - Diputado Kitamura / Voces adicionales * Ghost Hound - Genma Saruta * Naruto - Murakumo Kurama * Bakugan - Rey Zenoheld * Pokémon XY - Hanzo * Los siete pecados capitales - Rey Bartra de Liones * SWORDGAI The Animation - Kazuma Matoba * Pokémon - Voces adicionales * Frontera sin ley - Voces adicionales * Nadja del mañana - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Keith Wickham * Thomas y sus amigos: La Gran Carrera (2016) - Salty * Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido (2015) - Salty * Thomas y sus amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Salty * Thomas y sus amigos: Día de los Diésel (2012) - Salty * Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Salty Jonathan Freeman * Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar - Jafar * Aladdín - Jafar Otros * La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip - Gran Gran Hombre / Ovni #2 * ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla - Dino Spumoni / Presentación e insertos * Ratchet & Clank - Sr. Micron * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Dr. Benton C. Quest * El increíble castillo vagabundo - Alcalde * Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Krekka * Kung Fu Panda 2 - Maestro Trueno Rhino * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros - Maestro Trueno Rhino * La granja - Milo * ¡Oye Arnold! La película - Alfonse Perrier de von Scheck * Jack et la Mécanique du cœur - Arthur * Titan A.E. - Guardia de los comerciantes de esclavos * El señor de los milagros - Jairo * El canto del mar - Mossy * Monsters University - Voces adicionales * Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Voces adicionales Películas de anime * Dragon Quest: Tu historia - Pusan * Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai - Reiji Kageyama * Steamboy, la máquina de vapor - Pete * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contraatacan - Abel (doblaje original) * Porco Rosso - Ferrarin (doblaje original) * Guerreros del viento - Mito * El regreso del gato - Natori (doblaje mexicano) Series de TV Robert L. Manahan * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Zordon * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - Zordon * Power Rangers: Zeo - Zordon * Power Rangers: Turbo - Zordon * Power Rangers: En el Espacio - Zordon Martin Mull * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Subdirector Willard Kraft / Carlton / Dr. Malo / Dulce Voluntad * Dos hombres y medio - Russell (temp. 6) * The Ranch - Jerry Peter Cullen * El auto fantástico - K.A.R.R. (1ª aparición) * El auto fantástico (2008) - K.A.R.R. (un ep.) Ronald Guttman * Elemental - Elliot Honeycutt * Héroes - Dr. Jonas Zimmerman Otros * Gotham - Teniente Bill Cranston (James Colby) (temp. 1, ep. 3) * Glee: Buscando la fama (2011-2013) ** Vendedor de cañón (Scott Lincoln) (temp. 2, ep. 33) ** Dr. Donald Langdom (Bob Bancroft) (temp. 4, ep. 88) * Lindas mentirosas (2012) ** Detective (Dougald Park) (temp. 2) ** Shaffer (Tim Halligan) (temp. 2, ep. 40) * Chica indiscreta (2008-2010) ** Guardia en prisión (Ray Wiederhold) (temp. 2, ep. 23) ** Rabino (Daniel Neiden) (temp. 2, ep. 31) ** Ethan Stiefel (temp. 4, ep. 73) * Columbo ** Presentación (temp. 11, ep. 3) * Acción mortal ** Guardaespaldas de A.K. (Tommy "Tiny" Lister) (temp. 1, ep. 10) ** Sullivan (Sam J. Jones) (temp. 1, ep. 12) * Héroes - Samson Gray (John Glover) * El auto fantástico - Insertos y voces diversas * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Capitán Donald Cragen (Dann Florek) (1ª voz) * Shark - Brandon Crawford / Juez Williams * Malcolm - Padre de Craig / Capitán del ejército * North Shore - Vincent Colville * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente ** Sigmund Freud (Timothy Oman) ** Sr. Cavanaugh (Tom Virtue) (temp. 5, ep. 10) ** Rodin (Clement von Franckestein) (temp. 6, ep. 22) * Star Trek: Estación espacial 9 - Worf (Michael Dorn) (temp. 5) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** El Vigía ("El relato del bosque del vigía") (temp. 3, ep. 29) ** Voz en central telefónica ("El relato de la policía telefónica") (temp. 3, ep. 30) ** Sr. Johnston ("El relato del fantasma") (temp. 3, ep. 37) ** Jake Serpiente ("El relato de Jake Serpiente") (temp. 6, ep. 68) ** Grant ("El relato del hechizo") (temp. 6, ep. 72) ** Abuelo ("El relato de la enfermera") (temp. 7, ep. 91) ** Presentación e insertos (temps. 3, 6 y 7) * Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Don Wrigley * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Director Nelson (Kevin Symons) (1ª voz) ** Dr. Jonas Zimmerman (Ronald Guttman) (Vol. 3) ** Samson Gray (John Glover) (Vol. 4) * El mundo perdido - Narración * Little Britain - Narración * Justicia en las calles - Adan Beaudereaux * Lost - Isaac de Uluru (Wayne Pygram) (2ª temp. ep. 44) * La teoría del Big Bang - Dr. Alfred Hofstadter (Judd Hirsch) (temps.9 - 10) * La sombra blanca - Jugador de baloncesto * Aprendiendo a vivir ** Chet Hunter (Blake Clark) ** Jedediah Lawrence (Peter Tork/Michael McKean/Mark Harelik) ** Tony (Donald Gibb) (temp. 1, ep. 18) * Shaka Zulu - Shaka (Henry Cele) * Mi propio enemigo - Yuri Volkalov (Rade Serbedzija) * La niñera - Presentación de episodios / Títulos (temps. 5-6) / Insertos (un ep.) / Monty Hall / Doctor / Voz en teatro / Hombre en tienda / Voces varias * Doogie Howser - Presentación e insertos * Escalofríos - Tío Al (ep. "Bienvenidos al campo de las pesadillas) / Voces varias * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Insertos * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - Insertos * Power Rangers: Zeo - Insertos * Power Rangers: Turbo - Insertos * Power Rangers: Megaforce - Gosei (Geoff Dolan) / Presentación * Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz - Diabólico * Academia de modelos - Doctor Berger (Gerard Darier) * Adderly - Virgil Homer "V.H." Adderly (Winston Recket) * El auto fantástico - K.A.R.R. (Paul Frees) (un ep. 2ª y última aparición) * El suceso - General Whitman (Tony Todd) * Escándalo ** Ray Dwyer (John Diehl) (Temp 2 ep 2) (2012) * Los seguidores - Marhsall Turner (John Lafayette) * Emily de Luna Nueva - Jimmy Murray (Stephen McHattie) / Presentación e insertos * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Director Nelson (Kevin Symons) * Eddie el entusiasta - Superintendente Nathanial Johnson (Colin Salmon) * Flipper - Presentación e insertos / Voces adicionales * Flecha - Juez Mandelbaum (David Franco) * Flash - Gorila Grodd (David Sobolov) * Teen Wolf - Guardia de seguridad (Tom Billett) * Magnum - Trusseau (Robert Loggia) (temp. 1, eps. 1–2) * Late Night with David Letterman - Al Maher * El show de los 70 - Bob Pinciotti * El mentalista - Virgil Minelli (Gregory Itzin) (temps. 3-4) / Voces adicionales * Los expedientes secretos X - Presentación / Voces adicionales * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * ¿Verdad o pesadilla? - Voces adicionales * La superabuela - Voces adicionales * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales * Sherlock - Voces adicionales * Wilfred - Voces adicionales * MacGyver - Voces adicionales * Comando internacional - Tte. Winston Churchill "Church" Staples (David Stratton) Miniseries * La Biblia (2013) - Nathan (Clive Wood) (ep. 4) * Bajo hielo (2011) - Quinn (Patrick Bergin) * Refugio (2001) - Capitán Lester (Dave Nichols) * El arca de Noé (1999) - Peddler (James Coburn) / Insertos * Crónica de gángsters (1981) - Vito Genovese (Robert Davi) / Thomas Lucchese (Jon Polito) / Voces adicionales Telefilmes * Mi cena con Hervé (2018) - Marty Rothstein (David Strathairn) * El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) - General (Kenneth W. Yanko) * Supernova (2005) - Dr. Austin Shepard (Peter Fonda) * El amable Ben: Segunda parte (2003) - Presentación e insertos * Ben: Peligro en la montaña (2002) - Insertos * La furia del cielo (2003) - Presentación e insertos * Terror bajo la tierra 3: El regreso a Perfección (2001) - Agente Frank Statler (Tom Everett) * Juana de Arco (1999) - Obispo LaTremoile (Robert Haley) * María, madre de Jesús (1999) - Narración inicial / Insertos * Capitanes valientes (1996) - Arthur Wade (Robert Wisden) / Presentación e insertos * La imagen fatal (1990) - Prades (François Guétary) * Escarlata y negro (1983) - Padre Morosini (Angelo Infanti) * Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Santiago (Denis Lill) * El nacimiento de los Beatles (1979) - Brian Epstein (Brian Jameson) Documentales * Electric Boogaloo: La historia de Cannon Films - Voces adicionales (2014) * Senna: Leyenda del volante (2010) - Jean-Marie Balestre * Paseando con dinosaurios (1999) - Narración (Kenneth Branagh) (doblaje mexicano) * Grandes palacios (1995) - Narrador * Versalles: de la Gloria a la Revolución - Voces adicionales * 1000 maneras de morir - Pescador electrocutado Dramas coreanos Kim Chang Wan * El príncipe del café - Hong Gae Sik * La reina de las esposas - Kim Hong Shik Telenovelas y series brasileñas Cacá Amaral * El Sucesor - Saulo * Flor del Caribe - Sr. Chico * El tiempo y el viento - Pedro Terra * Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Gilson * La trampa - Timoteo Emiliano Queiroz * Passione - Nono Benedetto * Aguanta corazón - Sr. José Serra * Bajo presión - Sr. Rivaldo Henri Pagnoncelli * El sabor de la pasión - Herculano * Amazonia - Florencio * Siete pecados - Reginaldo Tonico Pereira * Querida Muerte - Zé * Reglas del juego - Ascanio Trinidad "Viejo" * Querer sin límites - Abel Simplício de Carmo Fulvio Stefanini * Acuarela del amor - Frederico * Rastros de mentiras - Denizard Paulo César Pereio * Magnífica 70 - General Sotto * Jesús - Simeón Otros * Mujeres ambiciosas - Sebastián (Nelson Xavier) * José de Egipto - Dios (voz) * Gabriela - Alceu (Carlos Betao) * Fina estampa - Dr. Gouveia (Dudu Sandroni) * India, una historia de amor - Darío (Victor Fasano) * La ley y el crimen - Orlando (Daniel Andrade) * Asuntos internos - Delegado Dantas Motta (Riba Carlorich) * Dance dance dance - Estefano Leoni (Luciano Chirolli) * El profeta - Dr. Krauss (Castro Gonzaga) * Cobras y lagartos - Alberto (Odilon Wagner) * El salvaje - Fernando Redenção (Jairo Mattos) * Esas mujeres - Artur Tavares do Amaral (Luiz Carlos de Moraes) * La esclava Isaura - Dr. Paulo Pereira (Fabio Junqueira) * La casa de las siete mujeres - Araujo Ribeiro (Ney Latorraca) * Uga Uga - João Guerra (Stepan Nercessian) Videojuegos * LEGO Avengers - Stan Lee Dirección de doblaje Auditel * Space Dogs: Adventure to the Moon * Culto a Chucky * Imperium (2ª versión) * My Life as a Zucchini * Si no despierto (2ª versión) * Seven Types Of Ambiguity * Esa enfermedad llamada amor (2ª versión) * Jack y su corazón cucú * Amanda * Seven Types Of Ambiguity * Verdades ocultas (diálogos de Laura) * Marauders (versión Lionsgate) * Negación * Un policía y medio 2 * Las últimas horas Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Shawshank Redemption * Aprendiendo a vivir * Dick Tracy * The Grudge 3 (doblaje mexicano) * Esas mujeres * Los tramposos WG * Almas oscuras * Las voces (redoblaje) * Ojos grandes (doblaje mexicano) * No sin ella (3ª versión) Candiani Taxqueña - Bita * Balada para un ángel * La tierra prometida (eps. 104-108) Larsa * Ben-Hur (3ª versión) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (temps. 6 y 7) Procineas S.C.L. * El auto fantástico * Baila conmigo Otros * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (temp. 3) (Audiomaster 3000) * Space Dogs: Aventura espacial (versión Movie City) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * ADN Studios México - Larsa * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) * Audiopost * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Candiani Taxqueña - Bita * CINSA (hasta 1983) * Círculo Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio - DNA * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House (hasta 2017/2018) * Globo * Golden Dragon Dubbing * IDF - The Factory * Intersound (hasta 2006) * Jarpa Studio * MainFrame * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Optimedia Bond México - Bond Productions & Models * Procineas S.C.L. (hasta 2015) * Producciones Salgado (hasta 2001) * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians - El Foro * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * SISSA - Oruga (hasta 1989) * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * Telespeciales, S.A. (hasta 1990) * WG Televisión nacional * México en tres tiempos - Narrador * Clío TV: La Ciudadela, La Ciudad de los Libros - Narrador * La rosa de Guadalupe (2008) - Director Gilberto (episodio: "La maestra Estelita") Telenovelas * La fuerza del destino - Dueño de restaurante * Barrera de amor - Doctor * Mujer de madera - Licenciado * María Belén - Comandante Morfin * Amigas y rivales - Doctor * Las vías del amor - Doctor (cap. 95) * Soñadoras - Narrador (últimos capítulos) * La usurpadora (capítulos iniciales) * Marisol - Dr. Reyna * Rosa salvaje - Dr. Castillo * Cuna de lobos - Detective Zamora * Vivir un poco - Detective Rivas Agradecimientos * Salvador Nájar - Foto tomada de su cuenta de Facebook. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 2020